This invention relates to a stacker mechanism, more particularly, to an improved note stacker mechanism with an excellent performance for accurately disposing of a plurality of notes into a note collector.
There are a plurality of note stackers in the market and that have a large dimension with a complicated configuration. Not only do they take a large space, but are also difficult to move from one location to another. Besides, because of poor design, existing stackers have a relatively low performance in stacking notes. On the other hand, it is difficulty to conduct routine maintenance, replacement and adjustment.